Too Sweet! Or Not So Sweet
by Jazzie-mi
Summary: You work along side of L, as an assistant; this is all occurring around when L is investigating the Beyond Birthday Los Angeles Murder Cases. Though, you being a spunky and a real go-getter, you wanted to go catch BB yourself...
1. Chapter 1

You licked carefully around the edges of the frozen dairy treat to prevent any from dripping on your palms; unbeknownst to you, L was watching, in fascination of how your tongue moved.

He could not help but lick his own lips at the sight before him.

"Hey, L. Shouldn't we be, like, tracking down Kira or something?" you muttered between licks of ice cream.

He heard none of what you said, but continued to stare at you with his dark, coal-black eyes; in a deep and utter trance by the actions of your pink appendage.

"L."

"..."

"L!"

"Ne?"

"Quit staring at me!"

"But, I would like to have your ice cream..."

You smirked, licking off a little melted vanilla ice cream from your hand. You, being the number one pervert in the entire world, decided to poke fun at the child-like man.

"Strip for me and I'll give it to you." you laughed.

-until you saw him begin to remove his shirt.

"W-WAIT A SECOND, L! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY WANT YOU TO-! AHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

You chewed thoughtfully on a piece of chipped ice while you watched him drink his tea - if you could even call it that anymore.

L liked sugar.

So he took a handful of sugar cubes and dropped them into his cup.

Your [e/c] irises widened in shock.

"U-uhm, L? Don't you think that's a little too much sugar?"

"Nope." he said shortly while leaning over to take a hold of his tea-cup and gulping down the sugary liquid. "I like my tea and coffee with lots of sugar. Makes it taste better to me."

"Uh, yeah, but...you could get cavi-"

"I never get cavities, [Name]. It's a fact of life."

You puffed out your cheeks in frustration. There was just no getting through to that man, is there?

"And besides, I know you're diabetic, so that means you can't have more that a few milligrams of sugar a week."[1] he said with a taunt grin, sipping a tiny bit more of his sugar tea.

Your face drained of all its color.

"H-how...?"

"I'm a detective, I know everything.~" L teased.

He plucked a sugar cube from the dish and, slowly, drew his tongue over its surface while you watched - his dark, blackened eyes never left your own. A smile cocked his lips when he noticed you lick your own lips - and he immediately popped the cube in his mouth.

Goddamn.

You lunged yourself at the man before you and kissed him fully on the mouth, shoving your tongue passed his lips to collect the traces of sugar left behind.

L expected this reaction.

Since he is, of course, a detective. He knows everything~

**-[A/N]-**

[1]:: I know nothing about diabetes. Don't sue me because this is NOT TRUE D8


	3. Chapter 3

You sniffled, sucking some green snot back into your nose.

"Euughhh..." you moaned, flopping yourself down upon L's floor and squirmed about like a bug.

"Are you alright, [Name]? You seem sick." L muttered, not glancing away from his computer screen.

"I am sick. SICK OF SPRING." you pounded your fists on the carpet. "All this pollen in the air! I'm allergic to it!"

The dark-haired detective showed no interest in this fact, so he continued about his typing.

Geez, L seemed so busy lately with Kira.

You wished you would do something for him...

A light bulb went off.

And you were out the door, quick as a flash.

You ran outside and down the street to the nearest park, plucked a daisy out of the ground - not before sneezing - then sprinted back to L's office.

His door slammed open, but he still did not look up.

"L! L! I brought you...I brought you a present!" you panted, kinda-sorta out of breath from that brief sprint; you held the pure daisy in your palm, though it started to droop slightly.

This time, he turned.

"A...flower?"

"Y-yeah!" you grinned, childishly. "Do you like it...?"

L studied at the flora with sleepy eyes.

"Aren't you allergic to them?"

Cue sneeze.

"U-uh...just the pollen, remember...?"

Soft lips delicately placed themselves upon your cheek, almost as if feathers were dancing over your skin.

"Thank you, [Name]."

And then you fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

He got you involved,

with BB.

He got you taken hostage

by this murderer.

He shouldn't have allowed you to leave his watchful gaze,

but he couldn't resist.

_That determined fire in your eyes._

And you left him,

Allowing yourself to be captured

and restrained by steel chains.

He is anticipating what BB is doing to you,

and what he comes up inside his mind is anything but savory.

He had to find you.

Just.

Had.

To.

_'Is jam what you thought I wanted, L?'_

the note said.

_'I laugh at your ignorance.'_

That laugh, the Shinigami laugh.

_'Besides, it's not jam that I put in those jars._

_**It's blood.'**_

Tightened fists.

He wanted to kill this man.

A picture sent to his inbox,

a picture of you.

_Bloody_.

'If you want her back.

Come out and look for me, L.

**I dare you**.'


	5. Chapter 5

Time was ticking by quicker than L had anticipated.

He was going to lose you.

Beyond was going to murder you.

Unless he found you.

And found you fast.

He couldn't risk having Beyond Birthday stuff your blood into a jar;

what kind of sick person fills a jar with human blood?

A homicidal maniac,

that's who.

But, L had never gotten his emotions into an investigation.

He could not go find you for himself either,

(despite how much he wished to.)

for he had other cases to take care of at the time.

He picked up his cell-phone and dialed a number.

"Naomi Misora, I have a request for you involving the Murder Case."

A pause.

"There is a hostage involved, yes.

But, Naomi Misora...

_You must bring a gun when retrieving this victim._

Her life is of great value."

Click.

BB was going to die,

one way or another.

By the hands of justice.


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond Birthday hid you beneath the underground of L.A.

Far out of reach from anyone above the surface.

You hated him;

you hated how he pretended to be nice to you.

Faked a smile and shoved food down your throat.

Too dark to see what you were consuming,

you spit it all up later.

It was rumored that he ate human flesh.

"Just a folk lore."

B scoffed when you told him this.

"I don't eat _putrid_ beings."

You hung your head,

[h/c] bangs rippling in your vision.

Chain bound your wrists.

The air around you was foul with vomit and blood.

Cold fingers.

They danced over your broken skin.

Taunting.

This was his way of declaring you his prisoner.

_You had no say in any of his actions._

"My, don't you have lovely skin?~"

**'Scum.**

**How dare you touch me.**

**How dare you touch me like L did.'**

Beyond may have the face of an angel.

But, he had the soul of a monster;

a monster that ate humans up.

Like the** vile **meat puppets they were.


End file.
